The Adventures Of Chibi Makoto and the Chibi!
by Mirai Makoto Dragon Gal
Summary: In this story.......MAKOTO IS THE LEADER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sorry for all the other fans) They are all chibified and go on wacky adventires in Chibiland. REALLY REALLY OOC R&R&Enjoy May add come new charachters. Rated R for language and *maybe* Yaoi. Love ya.
1. Default Chapter

Chibi Makoto: ¡Hola! Me llamo Chibi Makoto y soy de Júpiter. ¡Bienvenidos al mundo de Chibi!  
  
~ Translation (for all those who don't don't don't study spanish)~: Hello! My name is Chibi Makoto and I am from Jupiter. Welcome to the world of Chibi!  
  
Mirai Makoto: (angry twich) Did you just (twich) start MY fic (twich) in SPANISH!?!?!?!?  
  
Chibi Makoto: Uh...¿yo no habla ingles?  
  
~Translation~: Uh... I don't speak english?  
  
Mirai Makoto: Grrrrrr...*picks up Pen Of Death and it glows black (!)* Scary Pen Of Death Attack.*Aims at Chibi Makoto*....OBLIVIATE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Makoto: ..¡Eeep!  
  
~Translation~: ..Eeep!  
  
*Pen of death attack hits Chibi Makoto and she explodes into hot tamales and salsa*  
  
Mirai Makoto: Oooooo! Tamales and salsa! *dips tamales in salsa and munches happily* YUM!!! Oh darn, I just desrroyed another Chibi me (it sure tasted good though ^__^) ....that means I get to create more....yay!!!^__^ *pickes up Pen Of Creation* I know! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha! I'll make it look like all the others. Only stronger and smarter and it SHALL know ENGLISH....damn Spanish Pen Of Creation..ok! *points pen at self while Pen Of Creation glows tye-dye (?)* Pen Of Creation..*says really fast* makeareallifecreationcopyofmebutmakeitchibiandsmartandmakeitknowenglish..*as an afterthought*..makeareplicaofpresentdaysailorsenshibutmakethemallchibiplease withsugarontopthanks!! NOW CREATE!!!! *collapses*  
  
Dragon Gal: Heyz Peoples! I'm Dragon Gal and Im looking for.*she spots.*.MIRAI MAKOTO!!!!! HEYZ WHY ARE YOU PLAYING DEAD WITHOUT ME?!?! YOU KNOW I LIKE TO PLAY!!!!!  
  
Mirai Makoto: You dumb bum im not playing...I COLLAPSED! Where were you anywayz?  
  
Dragon Gal: I was here from the beginning. You looked so angry that I left you alone...  
  
Mirai Makoto: Oh. Hey! Here come the Chibis!  
Dragon Gal: Chibis? Ooooh I love Chibis! Wher'd they come from?!?  
  
Mirai Makoto: I CREATED them. O__o  
  
Dragon Gal: oh...*sweatdrops* ^__~..ehehehe..  
  
The New Chibi Makoto: Hi. *turns to all the Chibis, including Chibi-Chibi and Chibiusa * I am the leader.  
  
Chibi Senshi: *deadpan* Okay. You are the leader.  
  
Mirai Makoto: Damn. Forgot to give them personality. *quickly gives the Chibis personality* Well now.  
  
Chibi Makoto: I'm bored. I wanna have an adventure. Lets GO!! *runs away*  
  
Chibi Senshi: YEAH!!! *all run after Chibi Makoto*  
  
Mirai Makoto: Oh great, they're loose.  
  
Mirai Makoto and Dragon Gal: NOW WE CAN START!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mirai Makoto: Mwhah-...ack..heartburn..damn tamales..damn salsa....*collapses* x__X  
  
Dragon Gal: Ehehehe...~__~*backs away slowly, then runs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Mirai Makoto: Hope you enjoyed...Will update soon...as soon as I get 4 reviews.O__o Now hurry up.  
  
Dragon Gal: Makoto you are scaring me. Now stop.  
  
Mirai Makoto: NO!!!!!!!!!!!! I need reviews....I want them..... And some lollipops....^__^  
  
Dragon Gal: PEOPLE JUST DO WHAT SHE SAYS AND REVIEW cuz she is freakin me out...  
  
Mirai Makoto and Dragon Gal: We shall follow the Chibis on their adventures soon. Byez! 


	2. Chapter 1: The First 4 HoursCrazieness!

Mirai Makoto: COME BACK HERE YOU RODENT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragon Gal: Heyz! I am not a roodent! I am the essence of the Dragon .^__^  
  
Mirai Makoto: Whatever. We SHALL start the study of our creations!  
  
Dragon Gal: Whats with the emphasis?  
  
Mirai Makoto: Wha....?  
  
Dragon Gal: You said: "We SHALL start the study of our creations!"  
  
Mirai Makoto: I dunno.  
  
Dragon Gal: Oh. How are we supposed to study the Chibi?  
  
Mirai Makoto: You DIMWIT! We are going to FOLLOW them and RECORD their adventures with this. *whips out Videocamera Of Record* Mwhahahahahahahahaha! O__o  
  
Dragon Gal: O__o Mwhaha- wait I just thought of something. We don't have a webcam!  
  
Mirai Makoto: Yor are right for once. We shall THEN transcript it into parts.  
  
Dragon Gal: Yay!!!!  
  
Mirai Makoto and Dragon Gal: LETS GO!!!!!  
  
Mirai Makoto: Oh yeah, before we leave, I wanna tell you that Sailor Moon is owned by...someone other than myself and Dragon Gal. Oh and to distinguish actions from dialouge, ** means actions and ~*~ means story interlude or break. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~   
  
Chibi Makoto: WOW!!!!!!!!!! This is COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: *whines* Im hungry..  
  
Chibi Rei: You damn baka, your always hungry!  
  
Chibi Usagi: *still whining* But I want some candy....  
  
Chibi Rei: You dumbass! Candy is NOT food!!!!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Chibi Haruka: *Chibi Usagi and Chibi Rei still arguing in the background* This is dumb..HEY!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Michiru: What?  
  
Chibi Haruka: *points to Chibi Stranger* THAT baka looks just like Seyia!!! * Chibi Stranger That Looks Like Seyia looks strangely at Chibi Haruka* It IS Seyia!! DIE SEYIA!!!! *runs after Chibi Stranger That Looks Like Seyia with a Chibi Skillet. He runs away screaming*  
  
Chibi Stranger That Looks Like Seyia: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANGRY CRAZY CHIBI WOMAN THAT WANTS TO BASH MY HEAD IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Harika: COME BACK!!!!!! I just wannna bash your head in and then run over you with my Chibi Harley Davidson!!!!! No real harm done!  
  
All exept Chibi Usagi and Chibi Rei: *sweatdrop* ...ehehehe...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Chibi Chibi-Usa: Look *points at Chibi tree*  
  
Chibi Chibi-Chibi: Chibi! *points to Chibi bird*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
Dragon Gal: How can Chibi-Chibi get anymore Chibi?  
  
Mirai Makoto: I have no clue.  
  
Dragon Gal: * sweatdrops*  
  
Mirai Makoto: But at least she is still Chibi! ^__^  
  
Dragon Gal: *falls anime style* Okay then, on with the transcript..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Chibi Chibi-usa: Look *points at Chibi building*  
  
Chibi Chibi-Chibi: Chibi! *points to a drunk Chibi bum in the gutter*  
  
Chibi Hotaru: LOOK!!!!!!!!*Points to herself* Im STILL short, even as Chibi!  
  
Chibi Ami: We don't care.  
  
Chibi Hotaru: I wasn't talking to you, baka.  
  
Chibi Setsuna: Hotaru! Stop using bad language you bad child! Im going to my nurse's job. *leaves for Chibi St. Motoki hospital.* Be good.  
  
Chibi Hotaru: OK!*mutters* Fuckin fag bitchin baka.  
  
Chibi Ami: You said look, so I did. And you're the bitchin baka you fuckin little short Chibi slut. You think that you are the best just because you have two mothers. Damn you to hell baka, and Im going to find a bookstore that keeps books on how to keep a bitckin baka off your back! ~1~  
  
Chibi Hotaru: *watches Chibi Ami walk away* Damn she look good when she mad!  
  
Chibi Michiru: DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK WHAT YOU JUST SAID?!?!?!  
  
Chibi Hotaru: Uh..yeah?  
  
Chibi Michiru: *whispering* Good girl! Ami is a good choice, not the best, but she do look good when she mad!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~  
  
Chibi Minako: Hey! Cute guy alert!  
  
Chibi Makoto: Hey! He looks like my old sempai!* Chibi Sempai smiles at Chibi Makoto and Chibi Minako* SEMPAI!!!!!! YOO-HOO!!! *Chibi Minako and Chibi Makoto run after Chibi Sempai*  
  
Chibi Makoto: Hey! Sempai! Wait up! *Chibi Sempai turns*  
  
Chibi Sempai: Hey ladies!  
  
Chibi Makoto and Chibi Minako: *with hearts in their eyes* Hi!!!!!  
  
Chibi Mamoru: Hey you guys!!!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: *stops arguing with Chibi Rei* Mamoru!!!!! Can you get me food Im STARVING!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Mamoru: Maybe later. Im meeting someone for drinks.  
  
Chibi Usagi: But Mamo-chan, Im hungry and you're my boyfriend and your supposed to buy me things. Like food. Like candy.  
  
Chibi Rei: CANDY IS NOT FOOD!! Chibi Usagi: Yes it is!!!  
  
Chibi Rei: No its not!!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!  
  
Chibi Usagi: Is so.  
  
Chibi Rei: Is not!  
  
Chibi Mamoru: Ok I think you can work it out..ehehehehe.*inches away* ^__~. Hey! There goes my friend talking to Minako and Makoto! Hey Gonnoke-chan!  
  
Chibi Sempai Now Known As Gonnoke: Hey! Mamoru! *runs to hug Mamoru*  
  
Chibi Mamoru: *hugs Gonnoke and squeezes his butt*  
  
Chibi Usagi, Chibi Minako and Chibi Makoto: MAMO- CHAN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Minako: DAMN!!!!!!! He was cute too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Chibi Stranger That Looks Like Seyia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Haruka: Your boring cuz you run too fast *sniff* I wanna run over someone!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Michiru: Guess what?  
  
Chibi Haruka: *sad* What?  
  
Chibi Hotaru: I wanna fuck Ami.  
  
Chibi Haruka: Cool. *happy again* Hey lets go find a corner and fuck, Michiru!  
  
Chibi Michiru: Ok. Hotaru, * gives Hotaru $100* go find Ami, get her drunk, and then fuck her.  
  
Chibi Hotaru: COOL!!!!!!! THANKS MICHIRU-CHAN! But they'll know im a kid!  
  
Chibi Haruka: Look, pretend that you're a midget and bitch like you usually do. That'll convince anyone. Im horny and I really wanna fuck Michiru. Now go.  
  
Chibi Hotaru: Ok. Thanks!!!!!! ..* runs off to find Ami*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~ ~ Chibi Boy: I havve a huge cut on my arm, nurse!  
  
Chibi Setsuna: Im tired of being a damn nurse. Go fix your own damn wounls. I need a drink and a joint. *goes off to find a dealer*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
Mirai Makoto: ......that was interesting....  
  
Dragon Gal: ....very.......  
  
Mirai Makoto: I had to stop here cause Im tired.  
  
Dragon Gal: YOU'RE tired!?!?! I typed the WHOLE THING!!!!!!  
  
Mirai Makoto: Same thing.  
  
Dragon Gal: Why you-..ARGH!!!!!!!!  
  
Mirai Makoto: ....What?  
  
Dragon Gal: ...cramp....blindness..help. *faints dead away* X__x  
  
Mirai Makoto: ...Ill tend to her later. Will Chibi Rei and Chibi Usagi ever stop arguing? Whats with Chibi Gonnoke and Chibi Mamoru? Will Chibi Minako and Chibi Makoto ever find a cute straight guy? Will Chibi Hotaru and Chibi Ami get drunk and do the nasty? Will Chibi Haruka and Chibi Michiru do the nasty? Whats the deal about Chibi Setsuna trying to find a dealer? What happened to Chibi Chibi-usa and Chibi Chibi-Chibi? Find out next time!!!!! When I feel like typing.  
  
-M.M. and D.G. 


	3. Lookit! A Note! Lookit!

Mirai Makoto: Hey all you pleasant people that review my research!  
  
Dragon Gal: *ahem*  
  
Mirai Makoto: I have an important announcement to make about my research!  
  
Dragon Gal: *AHEM*  
  
Mirai Makoto: Do you all hear anything? I don't! Well, back to the announcement.  
  
Dragon Gal: HEYZ!!!!!!!! Mirai Makoto!!!!!!!!!!!! Talk to me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mirai Makoto: .this is concerning my leave of absence.  
  
Dragon Gal: *yells in an eardrum busting voice* HI! MY NAME IS DRAGON GAL AND I AM A KLEPTOMATIC DITZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mirai Makoto: *yells louder than Dragon Gal* ¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO TÚ?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translation: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
Dragon Gal: *yells even louder* YOU WONT LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mirai Makoto: *yells louder than loud (is that possible?)* YOU STOLE AND ATE MY YOGURT YOU KLEPTOMATIC DITZ!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragon Gal: *yells even louder than loud (now is that possible?)* IT WAS AWESOME AND YUMMY TOO!!!!!!!!!! *Says in a quieter voice* I am not a ditz.I just wanted to get your attention.  
  
Mirai Makoto: But it was my yogurt!!!!!!!!!!! I was gonna eat it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragon Gal: It was sitting there, saying "Someone EAT ME!!!!!!!" so I did.  
  
Mirai Makoto: You hear voices. Then you steal. Then you eat. How DITZY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragon Gal: IM NOT A DITZ!!!!!!!!!!! IM NOT IM NOT IM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mirai Makoto: Why did you want to get my attention in the first place?  
  
Dragon Gal: I wanted to REMIND you that it was OUR research! I'm the one typing it you know. But it doesn't matter now since I'm the DITZ!!!!!!!!!! *Goes and cries in a corner*  
  
Mirai Makoto: *sweatdrops* Um, its gonna be ok. I didn't mean to.  
  
Dragon Gal: Its ok you are forgiven!  
  
Mirai Makoto: As I was saying, 'ditz'.where did I leave off?  
  
Dragon Gal: Mirai Makoto: .this is concerning my leave of absence.  
  
Mirai Makoto: How'd you do that?  
  
Dragon Gal: *shrugs* I dunno.  
  
Mirai Makoto: Well then.sorry WE haven't updated.  
  
Dragon Gal: We've been soooooo busy!  
  
Mirai Makoto: Damn all those teachers, giving us homework and projects!!!!!!!!!! Why can I have a normal high school life?????  
  
Dragon Gal: Dunno.  
  
Mirai Makoto: It was a rhetorical question.  
  
Dragon Gal: What's 'rhetorical'? Sounds like a laxative.  
  
Mirai Makoto: I'm NOT gonna kill her.  
  
Dragon Gal: We're sorry to say that something WEIRD has happened to Chibiland.  
  
Mirai Makoto: Its like, time has FROZEN!  
  
Dragon Gal: Yeah, it's weird! All the chibi have frozen in what they were doing!  
  
Mirai Makoto: So, in general, since the chibi have been caught in a time freeze, we couldn't transcript their activities.  
  
Dragon Gal: Well, I did.  
  
Mirai Makoto: YOU DITZ!!!!!!! How did you do that?  
  
Dragon Gal: Like this.oh never mind, you'd never understand. Its beyond the minds of simple life forms.  
  
Mirai Makoto: Again.I'm NOT gonna kill her.  
  
Dragon Gal: We're still trying to figure out the source of the time freeze.  
  
Mirai Makoto: So until then, there's nothing to record.  
  
Dragon Gal: When we do figure out the source and we fix it, I'll go double overtime transcription!  
  
Mirai Makoto and Dragon Gal: We promise! Byez now!!!!!!!! 


End file.
